Clic
by Fougy
Summary: "Clic"... ça peut tout aussi bien être le son d'un flingue qu'on arme que celui du déclencheur d'un appareil photo; ou d'une bombe... Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà demandé jusqu'où une personne pouvait aller sous la menace ? Gaara/Hinata Pas pour les romantiques.
1. I shut my eyes and the world drops dead

**Titre:** Clic

**Résumé : **"Clic"... ça peut tout aussi bien être le son d'un flingue qu'on arme que celui du déclencheur d'un appareil photo. Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà demandé jusqu'où une personne pouvait aller sous la menace ? Gaara/Hinata Pas pour les romantiques.

**Disclamer** L'univers de Naruto appartient à Mr. Kishimoto.

**Rating :** M

**Genres :** UA, angst, drame, romance...

**Characters :** Sabaku no Gaara, Hinata Hyûga, Neji Hyûga et bien d'autres...

**Pairing(s?) : **Je vais quand même pas tous vous les révéler dés le début ! Indice : le principal est dans le résumé. ;)

**Avertissements : **A vous de juger.

**Musique(s) :** "_Poison_" d'Alice Cooper

**Note :** Bonne lecture ?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre I<span>:**** "I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead**" (1)

En général, Gaara travaillait pour des revues spécialisés dans l'érotisme ou pour le compte d'artistes exposant sur la scène underground, - scène qui n'était fréquentée que par des habitués ainsi que quelques jeunes amateurs d'arts aux goûts particuliers ou à la recherche de nouveautés.

Il avait déjà assisté à quelques vernissages dans le passé, mais cette ambiance snob, cette hypocrisie omniprésente à peine dissimulée et la foule de poseurs tout habillés de noir qu'on y rencontrait lui avait fait passer l'envie de fréquenter ce genre d'événement. Lui, il préférait être devant l'objectif.

Mais ce soir, il avait fait une exception à la règle. Il faut aussi dire aussi que Deidara, le propriétaire de la galerie, avait pas mal insisté pour qu'il soit là, et également que les consommations étaient gratuites... Le champagne étant trop « populaire », c'était le whisky qui remplissait les verres de cristal des visiteurs et Gaara était bien décidé à lui faire honneur.

Il en était à son troisième verre lorsqu'il remarqua un jeune homme androgyne qui le regardait avec insistance de l'autre côté de la salle. Gaara lui jeta un regard froid et moqueur pour lui signaler qu'il l'avait remarqué. Il détestait ce genre de jeu à la « je te regarde, tu me regardes, viens me parler ».

L'autre détourna le regard, l'air gêné, et fit semblant de s'intéresser à un cliché contre le mur.

« _Amateur _», pensa Gaara en vidant le fond de son verre cul-sec.

Il fixa d'un air absent les deux glaçons à moitié fondus restés au fond de son verre. Il commençait à s'ennuyer... Il était un peu plus de onze heure à présent et tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité commençait seulement à faire effet, si faible soit-il.

Il avait envie d'action...

Une présence à sa gauche le fit sortir de sa contemplation. Levant à peine les yeux, il reconnut la silhouette rigide de Neji.

Les deux garçons s'étaient connus il y a quelques mois de ça dans une soirée du même genre. Model occasionnel comme lui, Gaara avait d'abord pris Neji pour un de ces gosses de riches pourris gâtés venus s'encanailler. Puis il avait été amené à travailler avec lui... Il avait alors compris qui était vraiment le Hyûga; juste un jeune homme qui avait passé toute sa vie enfermé dans une cage de principes bien trop strictes et qui venait juste de s'en libérer.

En d'autres mots : une bombe à retardement.

- « Tu comptes passer la soirée à finir les fonds de verre ? », demanda Neji d'une voix neutre tout en balayant l'assemblée du regard.

- « Tu as quelque chose d'autre à proposer ? »

- « Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu parler de ce club, l'Akatsuki... »

- « Seulement en mal; bagarres, drogues, pas de contrôles... »

- « Tu veux y aller ? »

Gaara esquissa un sourire, à peine ses lèvres avaient-elles bougées. Depuis qu'il avait récemment quitté -plutôt brusquement- le cocon familial, Neji brûlait sa vie - et ses économies - par les deux bouts.

- « Pas ce soir, j'ai promis à Daidara de rester au moins jusqu'à minuit. »

- « Comme tu veux. », répliqua Neji en haussant les épaules.

Gaara le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la foule, sentant déjà le poids de l'ennui que lui réservait cette soirée peser sur ses épaules.

Amer, il se resservit un verre, mais le liquide ambré semblait avoir perdu de sa magie.

Les minutes et les heures passèrent, Gaara discuta avec quelques personnes dont il ne retint pas le nom pour tuer le temps. Son air froid et distant semblait attirer les gens marginaux qui y voyait une attitude provocante follement anticonformiste là où il n'y avait que de l'ennui et du mépris. Plus, Le fait qu'il posât pour des photos aussi décalées leur suffisait à le mettre sur un piédestal.

Le comble de la soirée fut atteint lorsqu'une jeune écervelée lui demanda si son look était inspiré du récent engouement populaire pour les vampires.

Le manque de nicotine se fit ressentir au même moment et Gaara prit congé avec soulagement de sa cours grâce à un prétexte quelconque. Il réussit à se frayer un chemin vers l'air libre, non sans avoir esquiver Deidara au passage qui semblait vouloir le présenter à quelques personnes/acquéreurs/amis/plans cul/collectionneurs... Peu importe.

L'air glacé de ce début avril lui fouetta le visage lorsqu'il parvint enfin à atteindre l'air libre. Il s'en emplit les poumons jusqu'à s'en faire mal, savourant la morsure de la brise. Il s'assit sur les marches du petit escalier qui menait au lieu de l'exposition et s'alluma machinalement une cigarette sur laquelle il tira avec satisfaction, savourant ce moment béni de calme et de solitude.

Il observa le bout incandescent d'un air pensif.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rentrer seul ce soir. Personne ne l'attendait chez lui de toute façon; Kankuro était probablement chez une fille et Temari enfermée dans sa chambre. Rien de nouveau, Gaara savait parfaitement qu'ils l'évitaient et que sa présence les mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait pas les blâmer, qui souhaiterait avoir un petit-frère comme lui après tout ? Lui-même n'en voudrait pas.

S'il rentrait maintenant, il ne trouverait que sa chambre froide et des heures d'insomnies synonymes de torture mental. Mais il trouverait surtout ce vide qui le rongeait et le consumait à petit feu jour après jour : un ennui profond, noir, et qui semblait coller à son être comme une seconde peau. Tout le lassait rapidement, les activités comme les personnes, à quelques rares exceptions près, et il désespérait de ne jamais rien trouver d'assez fascinant pour le sortir de cet état. C'était vraiment moche, il avait à peine vingt ans.

Un frisson lui hérissa ses cheveux sur sa nuque, foutu vent. Sa cigarette était presque terminée et il en était à peser le pour et le contre entre rentrer se mettre au chaud, au risque de se faire happer par Deidara, ou de geler tranquillement à l'extérieur - choix cornélien s'il n'en est – quand un bruit de pas à sa gauche lui fit relever la tête.

Il jeta un regard sans intérêt à la jeune fille qui s'était arrêtée à un peu plus d'un mètre de lui, comme pétrifiée par sa présence. Elle avait l'air jeune, trop jeune pour lui et semblait perdue.

- « E-excusez-moi, je cherche l'exposition d'art », dit la nouvelle arrivante d'un voix si faible que Gaara l'entendit à peine à travers la brise.

L'exposition d'art ? Les yeux de Gaara se posèrent sur la main droite de la jeune fille qui serrait un _flyer _faisant de la pub pour le vernissages de Deidara avant de revenir sur le reste de la personne de l'étrangère. Ses yeux étaient rivés au sol et ses joues rougies par le vent et l'embarras. Plutôt menue, elle portait un manteau lilas qui lui descendait jusqu'au-dessus des genoux et une paire de ballerines noires. Ses longs cheveux noirs également étaient malmenés par le vent et ses yeux, la seule partie de son visage qui attira l'intérêt de Gaara, étaient à moitié cachés par une frange épaisse. Gaara lui donnait seize, dix-sept ans maximum.

L'inconnue, de plus en plus mal à l'aise face au silence et à l'inspection silencieuse de Gaara, se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, semblant chercher un moyen d'échapper à cette situation désagréable.

- « C'est une blague ? », demanda finalement Gaara de son habituelle voix grave.

La fille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surprise par le ton dur de Gaara. Elle se mordit la lèvre de plus belle.

- « N-non, pas du tout. Ça devrait être dans cette rue... P-peut-être que je me suis trompée... », bredouilla-t-elle en levant les yeux sur le numéro du bâtiment.

Mais que diable pouvait bien chercher une gamine dans ce genre d'endroit ? Gaara était perplexe, mais vaguement intrigué aussi par cette fille débarquée probablement d'un milieu à cent lieues de celui très particulier des amateurs d'arts d'Eros. Ou peut-être était-elle une de ces adolescente fascinée de loin par l'univers tabou du sexe et du désir et qui lisait en cachette les romans d'Anaïs Nin ou autre littérature du genre ? Juste que celle-ci avait décidé de pousser le vice jusqu'à se rendre en personne jusqu'ici.

- « Ce vernissage est interdit aux mineurs, rentre chez toi. », se contenta de répondre Gaara.

- « J'ai dix-huit ans », protesta la jeune fille. « C'est ici a-alors ? »

Malgré ses airs de petite souris craintive, elle semblait bien décidée à atteindre son but. Droite dans son manteau, elle n'avait pas l'air résignée à abandonner.

Peut-être était-ce dû à la fatigue ou à l'agacement accumulé tout au long de la soirée, et l'alcool aidant sûrement, mais tout dans l'attitude et l'aspect de la jeune fille donnait à Gaara l'envie de la secouer. Fort.

- « Va-t'en, ce n'est pas un endroit pour les filles dans ton genre. », déclara-t-il d'un ton froid et méprisant.

Ses paroles semblèrent ébranler la jeune fille, Gaara la vit hésiter, regarder à nouveau le bâtiment et finalement prendre une grande inspiration. Elle leva les yeux sur lui pour la première fois, ses iris étaient d'un bleu si pâle, presque blanc, qu'ils semblaient se mêler au reste de l'œil. Gaara ne connaissait qu'une seule autre personne possédant un tel regard...

- « Je cherche une p-personne, mon cousin... »

Gaara ne dit rien, il avait déjà deviné de qui il s'agissait.

- « N-neji Hyûga. »

La raison de la présence de cette fille devenait d'un coup plus logique et à la fois plus intrigante pour Gaara. Il avait bien fait de ne pas rester à l'intérieure, la soirée prenait enfin une tournure intéressante.

- « Il est parti il y a un bout de temps. »

La cousine de Neji sembla dépitée, Gaara vit sa détermination fondre comme neige au soleil.

- « Ah... je vois. Merci. », dit-elle en tournant les talons.

- « Attends, », l'interpella Gaara en se relevant.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. Gaara lui-même était un peu surpris de sa propre attitude n'était-il pas celui qui, à peine quelques instants plus tôt, lui avait dit de foutre le camps ?

- « Tu lui veux quoi à Neji ? »

La jeune fille sembla hésiter, visiblement méfiante.

- « Je connais bien Neji. », ajouta Gaara.

Cet argument sembla la mettre un peu mieux disposée. Un éclair d'espoir illumina ses yeux.

- « J-juste le retrouver et lui parler... »

- « Pourquoi ? »

La brunette se mordit les lèvres à nouveau, semblant se demander si elle pouvait vraiment révéler la raison de sa recherche. Gaara pouvait sentir qu'elle avait peur de lui et qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais aussi qu'elle hésitait. Il pouvait littéralement voir défiler ses pensées dans ses yeux... Parfois, elle semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis elle se ravisait et jetait des regards autour d'elle, semblant vouloir s'en aller le plus vite possible, elle reposait alors les yeux sur lui et changeait d'avis... La pauvre fille semblait plus confuse que jamais.

De son côté, Gaara n'osait pas croire ce que la Providence venait de lui envoyer. Si cette fille était aussi transparente, innocente et naïve qu'elle le paraissait, sa soirée pourrait bien ne pas être aussi ennuyeuse que ça...

Elle lui jeta un autre regard confus et prit enfin la parole.

- « Je veux qu'il r-revienne... »

Bingo.

C'était touchant, écœurant même... Gaara se contenta d'acquiescer en silence, il tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette et jeta le mégot sur le trottoir.

- « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

- « Hinata. »

Hinata... « _Poupée _», ce nom lui allait à ravie, pensa Gaara.

- « Laisse tomber, Neji ne voudra pas. Il dit qu'il est plus heureux depuis qu'il est parti de chez lui, et franchement je crois qu'il a raison. »

- « Mais... »

- « Il m'a un peu raconté comment ça se passe dans votre famille, c'est vrai que vous pratiquez encore les mariages arrangés ? »

La jeune fille rougit. Jeune, peu sûre d'elle... Il reçut son silence comme une réponse.

- « Je vois », il leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, « tu ferais mieux de l'oublier. »

Hinata était au bord des larmes, Gaara pouvait le voir malgré ses efforts pour le cacher. Dieu sait combien de courage elle avait du rassembler pour se rendre ici et combien d'espoirs elle avait fondé à l'idée de revoir son cousin.

Gaara se détourna, faisant mine de retourner à l'intérieur. Il compta dans sa tête :

1

2

3

- « Je n'abandonnerai pas ! »

Dans l'ombre, Gaara se permit un sourire.

Il se retourna et considéra la jeune fille depuis le haut des marches. Elle tint son regard quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux. Cette fille n'était pas aussi inintéressante qu'elle en avait l'air finalement.

- « Je ne sais pas si c'est de la persévérance ou de la bêtise », déclara lentement Gaara en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette, «mais je veux bien te conduire à lui. »

Ce fut un visage remplit d'espoir qu' Hinata leva vers lui. On aurait dit une fillette à qui on venait d'annoncer que Noël serait en avance cette année.

- « Merci ! Je... »

- « A une condition », la coupa Gaara de son habituel air froid.

Il savoura ses mots comme on savoure une liqueur rare avant de les prononcer.

- « Que tu acceptes de venir chez moi ce soir. »

* * *

><p>(1) "Je ferme mes yeux et le monde entier meurt."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nouvelle fic !<strong>

**Je change un peu du SasuNaru pour un autre couple que j'adore, et puis ça fait longtemps que ce chapitre traînait dans mes fichiers. **

**Ce premier chapitre est un peu court, mais les suivants seront plus longs ! **

**A bientôt !**

**Fougy  
><strong>


	2. I lift my lids and all is born again

**Titre:** Clic

**Résumé : **"Clic"... ça peut tout aussi bien être le son d'un flingue qu'on arme que celui du déclencheur d'un appareil photo. Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà demandé jusqu'où une personne pouvait aller sous la menace ? Gaara/Hinata. Pas pour les romantiques.

**Disclamer** L'univers de Naruto appartient à Mr. Kishimoto + les titres de chapitres sont tirés du poème de Sylvia Plath "_Mad Girl's Love Song_"

**Image : ** Trouvée sur Deviantard, j'ai malheureusement perdu le lien... (je le mettrai plus tard si je le trouve)

**Rating :** M

**Genres :** UA, angst, drame, romance...

**Characters :** Sabaku no Gaara, Hinata Hyûga, Neji Hyûga et bien d'autres...

**Pairing(s?) : **Je vais quand même pas tous vous les révéler dés le début ! Indice : le principal est dans le résumé. ;)

**Avertissements : **A vous de juger.

**Musique(s) :** « _Comin in Hot »_ de Hollywood Undead et « _The Last Night » _de Skillet

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

**We are crazy:** Première review ! Merci beaucoup ! Crois-moi, je ne compte pas écrire une histoire d'amour clichée, loin de là ! Comme dit dans le résumé, ce n'est pas pour les romantiques et le Gaara de mon histoire est loin d'en être un... Désolée aussi pour l'attente, mais j'espère que la suite te plaira !**  
><strong>

**nemulos:** Merci, ta review me fait d'autant plus plaisir si comme tu le dis tu n'en laisses pas beaucoup !

**MiraLief:** La suite la voici ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le premier chapitre ! Merci pour ta review également !

**Taku-Sama:** Désolée pour l'attente, voici le chapitre 2 ! Merci pour ta review !

**Lyla: **J'espère avoir été à la hauteur de tes attentes ! (pression !) Merci d'avoir laissé une review ! :)

**Note :** Bonne lecture ?

* * *

><p><em>« Je ne sais pas si c'est de la persévérance ou de la bêtise », déclara lentement Gaara en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette, « mais je veux bien te conduire à lui. »<em>

_Ce fut un visage remplit d'espoir qu' Hinata leva vers lui. On aurait dit une fillette à qui on venait d'annoncer que Noël serait en avance cette année._

_« Merci ! Je... »_

_« A une condition », la coupa Gaara de son habituel air froid._

_Il savoura ses mots comme on savoure une liqueur rare avant de les prononcer._

_« Que tu acceptes de venir chez moi ce soir. »_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre II<strong>**: "I lift my lids and all is born again**" (1)

Vous avez déjà assisté à un accident de voiture ?

On croit que tout se passe très vite, qu'on aura à peine le temps d'entendre le crissement des freins et les klaxons que déjà tout sera fini, mais c'est faux. La vérité, c'est que tout se passe au ralenti : on voit les deux voitures se foncer l'une sur l'autre, on sait que ça va mal finir, mais on regarde quand même juste pour voir à quel point ce sera tragique…

C'était exactement l'impression que Gaara avait en observant les émotions défiler comme des diapositives sur le visage d'Hinata: regarder un accident de voiture.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, tout se passait _vraiment_ au ralenti… La pauvre jeune fille semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole et fixait Gaara de ses grands yeux horrifiés depuis une dizaine de secondes déjà, au grand damne de ce dernier qui n'avait jamais été d'une nature très patiente.

- « Euh… je… pardon ? », balbutia-t-elle finalement en clignant des yeux comme une biche prise entre deux feux.

Gaara poussa un profond soupir. Cette fille n'était vraiment pas très dégourdie.

- « Je te conduis à ton cousin et tu viens chez moi ensuite, deal ? »

Hinata baissa les yeux et ne répondit rien. Gaara pouvait voir ses sourcils se froncer alors qu'elle réfléchissait, son souffle s'accélérer devant son visage sous la forme de petits nuages blancs et ses poings se fermer et s'ouvrir nerveusement.

Et c'est alors qu'un magnifique accident se produisit.

- « D'accord », fit une petite voix, à peine audible sous le sifflement du vent, « j-j'accepte.

A travers la fumée de sa cigarette, Gaara se permit un petit sourire satisfait. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer sous l'anticipation de cette soirée qui s'annonçait plus excitante qu'il ne l'aurait deviné. Il n'avait pas encore totalement décidé ce qu'il allait faire de la jeune fille… tellement de possibilités s'offraient à lui qu'il en avait presque le vertige rien qu'en y pensant.

- «Bien. Suis-moi. », dit-il en lui faisant signe de se mettre en marche.

Sans même attendre une réponse, Gaara lui tourna le dos et prit la direction de l'Akatsuki. Il ne tarda pas à entendre le trottinement des chaussures d'Hinata sur le pavé et à sentir la présence effacée de son nouveau jouet à ses côtés. Gaara lui jeta un regard en coin et vit que son visage était livide et ses yeux, cachés derrière sa frange, étaient obstinément vrillés sur le sol devant elle. Elle semblait résignée à son sort; morte de peur sans doute, mais décidée.

Le trajet se déroula en silence, ce qui ne sembla déranger aucun des deux. De temps à autre, leurs coudes venaient à se frôler et Hinata avait un sursaut de recul, comme si ce simple contact la brûlait. De son côté, Gaara ne prêtait aucune attention à la jeune fille et regardait le ciel parsemé de nuages qui laissait de temps à autre émerger quelques timides étoiles.

Enfant, lors de ses nombreuses insomnies, il aimait monter sur le toit de son immeuble et s'allonger à même le bêton froid pour regarder les étoiles. De cette position, il n'avait que le ciel dans son champ visuel, ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'être en suspension dans l'espace et de tomber dans l'univers. Il aimait cette sensation de chuter sans fin dans le vide, de ne plus avoir aucun contrôle sur son corps, c'était grisant…Puis il avait grandi. Il avait déménagé avec son frère et sa sœur dans une maison où il était impossible de monter sur le toit et avait perdu son imagination d'enfant. Internet, quelques drogues de temps à autre et le sexe étaient devenus ses nouveaux moyens d'échapper à ses nuits sans sommeil. Néanmoins, à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, il aimait contempler le ciel et tenter de s'y noyer à nouveau. Mais son corps comme son esprit restaient définitivement attachés au sol sous ses pieds.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin dans le quartier nocturne de la ville où se trouvaient la majorité des bars et clubs. On était le week-end et le quartier grouillait de vies et d'animations. Gaara jeta un regard méprisant aux enseignes lumineuses criardes et aux groupes de jeune bruyants amassés devant les boîtes. A sa droite, Hinata regardait autour d'elle d'un air méfiant, serrant les pants de son manteau contre elle.

- « Viens », lui commanda Gaara et la saisissant pas le coude.

Hinata se laissa faire et, ensemble, ils traversèrent la place lumineuse et la foule joyeuse de fêtards, non sans éviter au passage quelques flaques de vomis et quelques badauds abrutis par l'alcool assis à même le sol. Une fois arrivé de l'autre côté, Gaara entraîna Hinata dans une rue moins éclairée et moins fréquentée, bordée de pubs plus discrets et quelques hôtels bon marchés.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à ce qui semblait bien être leur destination.

Gaara n'était encore jamais allé à l'Akatsuki, étonnement. Il en avait néanmoins beaucoup entendu parler depuis qu'il avait ouvert, il y a six mois de ça. Situé dans ce qui était autrefois une vieille usine de textile, le club avait la sulfureuse réputation d'être le point de chute de toutes sortes de personnes qu'il n'était pas bon de fréquenter. Il faut aussi dire que le propriétaire, Itachi Uchiwa, était un membre de la mafia locale et semblait plus soucieux de garder les autorités loin de ses affaires plutôt que de s'occuper de la réputation négative de son club. Ce qui faisait que, même après deux tentatives d'incendie, le bâtiment tenait toujours debout et était toujours aussi plein. Il fallait croire que les affaires, qui disait-on, avait lieu dans les sous-sols même du club, allaient biens.

Gaara s'arrêta et observa la façade de briques du bâtiment et l'immense lune sanglante lumineuse qui projetait une lumière glauque sur son entrée. Deux videurs étaient postés de chaque côté de la large porte d'entrée et observaient, jugeaient et finalement autorisait ou refusait l'accès aux personnes faisant la queue pour y entrer. Son regard se posa alors sur Hinata à sa gauche qui semblait encore plus pâle sous cet éclairage écarlate. Elle leva les yeux vers lui tendit qu'il observait d'un air contrarié son apparence : ses longs cheveux bien coiffés, son manteau bien coupé et propre, ses collants opaques noirs, ses chaussure brillantes…

- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu-qu'il y a ? », Demanda-t-elle en baissant à son tour les yeux sur sa tenue.

- « Viens par là. »

Il la conduisit quelques mètres plus loin dans une ruelle parallèle occupée par deux bennes à ordures et la poussa contre un mur à l'abris des regards. Hinata émit un petit cri de surprise.

- « Que… Il y a un problème ?! »

Gaara fronça ses sourcils presque inexistants et secoua sa tête.

- « Le problème c'est toi ! Ils ne te laisseront jamais entrer dans cette tenue, on dirait que tu vas à un cours de catéchisme... Qu'est-ce que tu portes sous ton manteau ? »

Apeurée, Hinata se contenta d'ouvrir son manteau et Gaara du se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

- « Une jupe écossaise grise et un pull en laine noir… », Soupira-t-il en se passant une main sur son visage.

Hinata recommença à se tordre les doigts et à se mordre la lèvre inférieure, comme une petite fille prise en faute.

- « Tu as quelque chose sous ton pull ? »

- « Seulement un top noir… », répondit-elle d'une voix hésitante en scrutant l'expression de Gaara d'un air méfiant.

Gaara remerciait déjà le ciel que ce ne soit pas un justaucorps.

- « Ca fera l'affaire, enlève ton pull et ton manteau. »

Sans un mot et seulement après deux secondes d'hésitation, Hinata s'exécuta et ôta ses habits. Le résultat n'était pas fabuleux, mais il ferait l'affaire. Le top n'était pas très moulant, ni décolleté, mais il laissait deviner une poitrine de taille raisonnable et ferme lui donnant déjà un air moins enfantin. Voyant le regard de Gaara sur son décolleté, Hinata croisa ses bras devant elle et détourna son visage rougissant. Mais ce n'était plus son corps qu'observait à présent Gaara, mais son visage. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'obligea d'une main à tourner son visage vers lui d'un geste peu tendre.

Hinata ouvrit de grands yeux en le découvrant si proche d'elle et Gaara ne put que constater à nouveau à quel point ses yeux étaient exceptionnels. Il sentit sous ses doigts posés contre sa mâchoire le pouls de la jeune fille accélérer et s'en réjouit intérieurement d'en être la cause.

- « Ne bouge pas », lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix basse tout en cherchant dans la poche de sa veste le crayon noir qu'il gardait toujours sur lui pour son usage personnel.

Docile, Hinata ferma les yeux après quelques secondes de confusion quand elle comprit enfin ce que Gaara comptait faire. D'une main habile, il souligna ses paupières et le contour de ses yeux d'un trait épais et recula d'un pas pour admirer le résultat d'un air neutre. Ainsi, ses yeux détourneraiemt l'attention de son style un peu trop sage. Elle faisait à présent un peu plus ses dix-huit ans, malgré cette aura de naïveté qui semblait lui coller à la peau.

- « A-alors ? », demanda-t-elle.

Gaara ne répondit rien et lui prit des mains son pull et son manteau qu'il tassa ensuite derrière une des bennes à ordure contre le mur. Hinata poussa un cri de protestation.

- « Hé ! »

- « On reviendra les chercher à la sortie. Maintenant écoute-moi bien», dit-il, le ton de sa voix était autoritaire et froid, presque menaçant, « on va aller faire la file pour entrer : tu ne parles pas, tu ne fais rien qui puisse attirer l'attention sur toi et surtout tu restes collée à moi, compris ? »

- « Oui », acquiesça docilement Hinata.

- « Bien. On y va. »

Passant un bras autour de ses frêles épaules, Gaara conduisit Hinata au début de la queue. La peau de la jeune fille était froide sous la paume de la main de Gaara qui ne compatissait pas le moins du monde avec le fait qu'elle ne soit vêtue que d'un petit haut pour lutter contre la dizaine de degré ambiant; après tout il y avait là des jeunes femmes beaucoup moins vêtues qui attendaient comme eux de rentrer dans le club. Sage comme une image, Hinata ne pipa mot durant les quinze minutes qu'il leur fallurent attendre pour arriver enfin à l'entrée.

Le vigile les observa d'un œil suspicieux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant lui et Gaara lui rendit son regard. Le coin de la bouche du cerbère tiqua, mais il s'écarta finalement pour les laisser passer.

- « Allez-y.»

A peine eurent-ils franchi la porte qu'une musique électronique leur assaillit les tympans. Le volume était tellement fort qu'ils avaient l'impression que les basses faisaient vibrer le sang dans leurs veines. Gaara déposa sa veste au vestiaire et ils arrivèrent enfin à l'intérieur du club.

Gaara ne savait pas ce qui était le plus impressionnant le plafond de trente mètres de haut, les plateformes suspendues dans le vide par des structures en métal complexes sur lesquelles se déhanchaient lascivement des danseuses, le coin V.I.P enfumé au deuxième étage en mezzanine, la présence plus qu'évidente d'hommes et de femmes de main de la mafia ou le nombre de personnes sous substances au mètre carré. Il sentit Hinata se tasser sur elle-même à ses côtés, jetant des coups d'œil apeurés autour d'elle et ouvrant de grands yeux sur l'ensemble en général.

Il se pencha sur elle et mit ses mains en porte voix près de son oreille :

- « Allons chercher ton cousin ! »

Hinata hocha la tête et le suivit jusqu'à un endroit au bar un peu en hauteur depuis lequel ils pouvaient plus aisément observer la foule des danseurs. Accoudé au bar, Gaara héla une serveuse et commanda deux shots de vodka. Il en tendit un à Hinata qui regarda d'un œil méfiant le liquide transparent.

- « Je ne bois pas, merci », lui dit-elle en repoussant le verre.

- « Crois-moi, tu vas en avoir besoins pour parler à Neji », répliqua Gaara.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Hinata saisit le shot à contre-coeur et, imitant Gaara, but cul-sec. Amusé, Gaara la regarda tousser et les larmes lui monter aux yeux avant de reporter son attention sur la foule. Il y avait tellement de monde… Est-ce qu'ils arriveraient seulement à trouver Neji ? A côté de lui, Hinata, qui avait séché ses larmes, scrutait elle aussi les danseurs d'un œil attentif, droite comme une sentinelle.

Trois shots plus tard, Gaara aperçut enfin la silhouette rigide de Neji au milieu de la foule. Il secoua Hinata par l'épaule, mais s'aperçut que cette dernière l'avait déjà repéré et semblait hésiter à aller à sa rencontre. Gaara se leva et lui fit signe d'attendre. C'était suicidaire de l'envoyer dans une telle cohue vu son gabarie et son manquer d'aisance.

- « Je vais le chercher. »

Après avoir donné quelques coups de coude et repoussé quelques mains baladeuses, Gaara arriva enfin à la hauteur de Neji qui semblait danser avec une créature dont Gaara n'arriva pas à identifier le sexe. Il tapa sur l'épaule de Neji pour attirer son attention. Quand il se retourna, Gaara vit clairement que, malgré son éternel air sérieux, il avait déjà pas mal bu rien qu'en observant ses cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et le sourire provocateur qu'il lui adressa en le reconnaissant.

- « Gaara ! Je savais que tu viendrais ! », dit-il en lui donnant une accolade.

- « Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te parler », répondit simplement Gaara en gardant quant à lui son éternel air grave.

Neji haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais ne posa pas de questions et suivit Gaara hors de la masse surexcitée. Gaara le conduisit à l'endroit du bar où attendait nerveusement Hinata.

Neji ne remarqua pas tout de suite sa cousine, mais dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, il sembla perdre instantanément son ébriété. Les traits de son visage se durcirent et il s'arrêta net à environ deux mètres d'elle. Hinata leva timidement son regard vers lui et fit un pas vers lui.

- « Neji… »

- « Pourquoi tu l'as amenée ici ? », la coupa sèchement Neji; le ton était glacé et s'adressait à Gaara. « Pourquoi ?! »

Gaara soutint le regard noir de Neji. Beaucoup de personnes trouvaient Neji impressionnant et terrifiant lors des rares fois où il lui arrivait de vraiment s'énerver, mais pas lui. La vérité était qu'il savait beaucoup de choses intéressantes sur le Hyûga, des choses que personne n'étaient sensé savoir… ce qui lui garantissait une certaine protection face à la fureur du jeune homme.

- « J'ai mes raisons. Elle veut juste te parler, écoute-la et ensuite fais ce que tu veux. »

Sur ce, Gaara laissa les deux cousins en tête à tête et alla se poser un peu plus loin au bar, mais toujours de manière à garder les Hyûga en ligne de mire. Sirotant un martiny, il n'eut pas le loisir de les observer très longtemps avant qu'une silhouette de femme ne vienne se planter devant lui, le coupant la vue. Il releva son regard sur la personne qui lui faisait maintenant face.

- « Boire tout seul… c'est triste. »

Moulée dans une robe violette qui épousait parfaitement les courbes bien sculptées de son corps, une main sur les hanches et un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres…

- « Ino. Ca faisait longtemps. », répondit finalement Gaara en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

Le sourire d'Ino s'agrandit et elle se glissa à sa gauche contre le bar.

- « Garçon, un martiny ! », commanda-t-elle avant de se retourner vers Gaara, « Trop longtemps même. Tu travailles toujours dans la photo ? »

Gaara hocha la tête. Ino aussi avait été model, mais elle avait vite mis un terme à sa carrière lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'il était plus facile et plus rentable d'arnaquer les hommes riches grâce à ses atouts plutôt que de poser pour des photos de charmes. Remarquant le collier décoré de diamants qu'elle abordait, il demanda :

- « Qui est ta nouvelle cible ? »

- « Un vieil excentrique… Il est impossible à vivre au quotidien, mais très généreux. »

Ino poussa un soupir las et bu d'une traite la moitié de son verre. D'après son regard trouble et ses cheveux un peu décoiffés, Gaara déduisit facilement que ce n'était pas son premier verre de la soirée et certainement pas le dernier. Elle tourna à nouveau son regard vers Gaara, sourit, et remit gracieusement en place sa frange derrière son oreille. Impassible, Gaara la laissa faire lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son épaule et se rapprocha subtilement de lui; il cherchait plutôt à retrouver du regard les deux cousins. Mais Ino n'était pas connue pour tourner autour du pot, il l'aurait presque oublié.

- « Mes trois derniers pigeons aussi étaient des vieux, tu sais ? C'est pas si facile que ça en à l'air, je reçois des belles choses, mais en échange… ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas sentit de corps jeune et beau contre moi, j'ai du mal à me souvenir de la dernière fois… », le ton de la voix d'Ino avait chuté d'un ton et était devenu plus cajoleur.

Elle aurait facilement pu avoir les deux tiers des hommes présents dans le club, mais ça aurait été trop facile. Alors que Gaara, ce prince de glace, était un véritable défi, et il le savait. Seulement, Gaara aussi aimait les défis et Ino était loin d'en être un… Il était sur le point de couper court à son petit manège lorsqu'il aperçut quelque chose du coin de l'œil qui le fit changer d'avis.

Visiblement, la discussion tant espérée par Hinata avait tournée court. Apeurée, il l'a vit longer le bar, semblant chercher quelqu'un du regard. Gaara comprit que c'était lui qu'elle cherchait dès qu'enfin leurs regards se croisèrent. Il constata en voyant le contour de ses yeux barbouillés de noir qu'elle avait pleuré. Cette fille était décidément faible…

En l'apercevant en compagnie d'Ino, elle s'arrêta, semblant ne pas savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire. Pendant ce temps, Ino, qui n'avait rien remarqué, avait continué à se rapprocher et lui murmurait quelques flatteries dans le creux de l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle tout en laissant ses mains se balader sur son torse.

Ino avait dix-neuf ans, à peine un an ou quelques mois de plus qu'Hinata, pourtant l'une avait l'air aussi innocente que l'autre avait l'air dangereuse… En voyant Hinata avec ses joues humides, ses bras frêles repliés autour d'elle comme une sorte de protection futile, ses beaux yeux rougis par les larmes, Gaara ressentit dans sa poitrine un curieux mélange de mépris et de colère. Du mépris car elle était faible et qu'il ne ressentait aucune compassion ce genre de personne et de la colère, car il aurait quand même cru qu'après lui avoir tenu tête environ une heure plus tôt devant la galerie d'art elle se serait tout de même plus battue pour retenir Neji.

D'une certaine manière, il était en quelque sorte déçu... Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais cette fille, aussi agaçante et innocente qu'elle était, avait tout de même montré un certain caractère plus tôt et il _sentait_ qu'elle avait du potentiel. Du potentiel pour quoi; il n'en était pas encore vraiment sûr lui-même... Mais il y avait quelque chose en elle, quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'aussi bridé et refoulé derrière sa retenue qui lui faisait penser à Neji...

Tout d'un coup un déclic se fit dans son esprit et Gaara fit le lien: elle aussi était une bombe à retardement.

Il avait fallu à Neji qu'il soit poussé à bout par sa famille pour qu'il explose. Gaara sut alors ce qu'il voulait faire avec, il voulait la faire exploser ! La pousser à bout, dépasser ses limites... Il ne savait pas ce que ça donnerait - et c'est ça qui était excitant !- peut-être qu'elle allait s'auto-détruire ? Peu importe, pour la première fois depuis longtemps il ressentait de l'excitation, un remède à son ennui. Ce serait une première pour lui; une expérience !

Et cette expérience commençait maintenant.

Brisant le contact visuel avec Hinata, Gaara tourna son visage vers Ino et, tout en prenant soin de rester dans le champs de vision de la jeune fille, scella ses lèvres à celle de la prédatrice.

C'était un baiser sensuel, mais sans douceur. Ino sachant se montrer docile et soumise quand il le fallait sans pour autant être passive, laissant à Gaara le contrôle et réagissant à ses mouvements de manière appropriée.

Pendant vingt secondes, Ino pensa qu'elle avait vaincu le prince de glace.

Gaara mit alors brutalement fin au baiser et s'écarta d'Ino qui le regarda faire avec un regard ébahi et contrarié.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! »

« Je ne sais pas… la pensée que tant de vieils hommes sont déjà passés là avant moi peut-être? », répondit-il d'un ton froid et moqueur avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'éloigner en direction d'Hinata.

- « Enfoiré ! Goujat ! Tu me le paieras !», lui cria Ino depuis le comptoir, se décoiffant encore plus et attirant sur elle l'attention de quelques fêtards.

Gaara l'ignora et rejoignit Hinata qui ne semblait plus n'être que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle leva un regard vide vers lui.

« _Détruire pour mieux reconstruire... _»

- « On s'en va, viens. », dit-il en lui prenant la main et en l'entrainant hors du club; non sans avoir récupéré sa propre veste au passage.

Une fois dehors, ils rejoignirent à nouveau la rue animée des boîtes de nuit et se placèrent dans la file des gens attendant pour prendre un taxi.

Hinata n'avait pas dit un seul mot, ni adressé un seul regard à Gaara depuis son "expérience" avait commencé, mais lui tenait toujours distraitement la main. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard en coin; elle faisait vraiment de la peine. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait oublié d'aller rechercher ses affaires derrière la bennes à ordure et que la température avant encore chutée. Il ôta sa propre veste et la passa sur les épaules d'Hinata, elle lui faisait tout de même un peu pitié... De plus, le froid ne le gênait pas plus que ça et quel intérêt avait-il à la laisser tomber malade à présent qu'il avait des projets pour elle ?

- « Merci », murmura-t-elle distraitement en lui lançant un timide regarde surpris et barbouillé de noir.

Gaara hocha légèrement la tête en réponse, au moment même où un taxi s'arrêtait devant eux. Il ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Hinata de monter avant de s'engouffrer à son tour dans l'habitacle et de donner son adresse à l'homme fatigué derrière le volant.

Quinze minutes plus tard, le taxi freina et stoppa devant une maison aux volets tirés située dans un quartier résidentiel en bordure de la ville. Gaara paya le chauffeur et ils sortirent. Pas un seul bruit à part le sifflement du vent et le moteur de quelques voitures au loin ne venait briser la tranquillité du quartier. On était samedi à présent et il devait être environ deux heure et demie du matin... Autant dire que la nuit était encore jeune, du moins au yeux de Gaara.

- « Suis-moi et ne fais pas de bruit », lui commanda Gaara.

Ensemble, ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure, gravirent l'escalier grinçant qui menait à l'étage et enfin arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Gaara. Au passage, Gaara remarqua qu'il y avait de la lumière sous la porte de la chambre de sa soeur; Temari ne devait pas avoir quitté la maison de la soirée. Il tourna la poignée de la porte de sa propre chambre et s'écarta pour laisser passer Hinata. La jeune fille semblait s'être un peu remise de ses émotions de plus tôt et, le visage fermé, les lèvres serrées, entra d'un pas hésitant.

La pièce était de taille moyenne, mais la quantité d'objets qui s'y trouvaient lui conférait un aspect étroit. Une unique fenêtre encadrée de rideaux sombres laissait traverser la pâle lumière de la lune et éclairait d'un air fantomatique le bureau et l'immense étagère encombrée de livres et de bibelots, ainsi que l'écran de l'ordinateur portable posé sagement à côté d'un globe terrestre. Les murs quant à eux étaient gris et nus, à l'exception d'un tableau représentant l'homme de Vitruve et, à l'opposé de la porte, se trouvait un lit deux places aux draps parfaitement pliés.

Gaara referma la porte derrière dans un petit claquement qui fit sursauter Hinata. Apeurée, elle lançait des regards autour d'elle et se tortillait les doigts, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire et évitant soigneusement de regarder le lit. Il s'approcha d'elle par derrière et posa une main sur son épaule. Les muscles d'Hinata se raidirent sous sa paume et elle tourna un visage apeuré vers lui. Il lui ôta sa veste qu'elle portait toujours et la regarda de haut en bas. L'atmosphère s'alourdit, l'air se remplit de tensions. L'air autour d'eux semblait soudainement empli de vie et de tension, comme avant une tempête.

- « J-je... », balbutia-t-elle en battant des cils.

- « Et si tu allais t'asseoir pour commencer ?», dit-il en lui indiquant le lit.

C'était plus un ordre qu'une suggestion, aussi Hinata acquiesça et alla s'asseoir sur les couvertures, le dos raide et les mains sur ses genoux. On aurait dit une petite fille qui venait de faire une bêtise et qui était sur le point de recevoir sa punition. Gaara attira à lui la chaise de son bureau et s'assit en face d'elle, il tira son paquet de _Lucky Strike_ de la poche de son pantalon et s'alluma une cigarette, maintenant un silence pesant. Mentalement, il songea qu'il faudrait qu'il pense à lui demander plus tard comment son entretien avec son cousin s'était passé, mais pour le moment il avait d'autres plan...

- « Je parie que c'est la première fois que tu te retrouves seule avec un garçon dans une chambre. »

Hinata hocha la tête, évitant le regard de Gaara.

- « Tu as peur ? »

* * *

><p>(1) "J'ouvre mes paupières et tout renaît à nouveau"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour, bonjour !<strong>

**Deuxième chapitre plus long que le premier... J'ai hésité à le faire un peu plus durer, mais à la place j'ai décidé de garder les parties plus "intéressantes" pour le prochain chapitre. ;)**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, il mettra beaucoup moins de temps que le deuxième chapitre !**

**Merci aussi pour toutes vos réactions positives au premiers chapitres, j'espère que le second ne vous à pas déçu et a été à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

**A bientôt, **

**Fougy**


End file.
